Cameras are usually provided with a protection case covering the whole of the camera to protect and make dust-free their lens and view finder, but compact cameras using no protection case have become popular these days. These compact cameras, however, need something like the protection case to protect and make dust-free their lens and view finder when they are carried. There has been thus developed a camera having a cover arranged on a camera body to cover its lens and view finder which moves right and left at the front of said camera body. The cover-equipped camera of this type, however, has a possible disadvantage of taking poor pictures if the cover is not fully open. That is, means should be provided to assure that the cover is completely opened and not shielding the lens and view finder at photo-taking time. Namely, the cover-equipped camera of this type has no means for locking the cover open, though the cover can be opened to expose the lens and view finder. It sometime happens therefore that the cover is carelessly pushed by fingers to partially shield the lens and view finder, thus making photos taken useless. This causes the camera featuring compactness and easy-handling not to achieve its quick shuttering ability and other functions to a maximum extent.